marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lithodia Rexians
Easter Island A pilot crash-landed on Easter Island where he observed the statues rise out of the ground and discuss invasion plans of their home planet and the enslavement of Earthmen. He fled the pursuit of the statues and attempted to warn the proper authorities, but no one believed him. Eventually he began to doubt his story as well, and unobserved, the statues who had been following him return to Easter island safe in the knowledge that no one would believe such an outlandish tale. Thorg Thorg was a sleeper agent placed on Earth on Easter Island. Thorg was accidentally awakened by Linus who convinced him that the Island he was on was the whole of humanity and that he didn't need his fellow agents on the island to conquer it. Thorg signaled his masters, and the next day they arrived on Earth, Linus threw dynamite into the island's volcano. The resulting explosion destroyed Thorg and his friends. Harry Dawes, an escaped convict, wound up on Easter Island where a man he assumes was a native asked him for help in locating a parchment which, when read, would reawaken the statues which are really aliens in suspended animation. He eventually located the parchment, but when he tried to make the aliens follow his orders they refused, and he attempts to get the native to help him escape the island. The native removed a mask to reveal himself as the captain of the Stone-Men. When Loki crash-landed on Earth he found himself in the Pacific Ocean. Using the powers of the Norn Stones he created a tsunami to lure his brother Thor there. He then used the Norn Stones to awaken the Lithodia Rexians. Thor defeated them with ease and forced the stone men back into the ground. Deadpool traveled to Easter Island along with the Cosmic Baby. It was there the Fin Fang Foom and Mangog awoke the Lithodia Rexians from their slumber and tried to get them to bow before them. A Lithodia Rexian known as Xarggu was confronted by Spectrum and Captain Marvel on an island in the South Pacific while the former was being offered a spot in the Ultimates. Alternate Realities 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) On a planet where the next Pandorian Crystal is, the Guardians of the Galaxy found a race of aliens that were under attack by the rock-like Lithodia Rexians. They fought them off. Afterwards, the Guardians went on a journey to save Groot. Groot became infected with the same parasitic fungus that possessed the Lithodia Rexians. They also tried not to get into conflict with a persistent Titus. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = * Rock Body ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability * Able to go into periods of suspended animation | Abilities = | AvgStrength = Superhuman strength to an unknown extent | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = more advanced that Earth's, including ships capable of faster-than-light travel | CulturalTraits = The conquest of other worlds | Representatives = Thorg, Xarggu | Notes = * Not to be confused with the Kronans. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Rock Form Category:Rock Body Category:Giant Monsters Category:Landmarks Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability